


They Shake The Mountains When They Dance [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by copperbadgeCrowley uncovers an old wound and gets unnecessarily dramatic about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics





	They Shake The Mountains When They Dance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Shake The Mountains When They Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095846) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:12:30
  * **File type:** MP3 (11.8 MB) | M4B (3.4 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0009.zip) (fandomlibrarian.org) | [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q0b9ctuta51bkbb/they%20shake%20the%20mountains%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0) (Dropbox)
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0010.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_They Shake The Mountains When They Dance_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095846)
  * **Author:** copperbadge
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Music:** "Parisian" by Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under CC-BY 3.0 
  * **Image source:** ["Paradise Lost" illustration (1866)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Paradise_Lost_1.jpg)




End file.
